The What If Story of Captain McMillan
by Tyberias
Summary: My First Fanfic, based on CoD4's One Shot One Kill level. The first chapter is as normal, but chapter 2 will have the twist. Read and review, constructive criticism. Thx very much.
1. One Shot, One 'Kill'

The What If Story of Cpt. McMillan

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters/storyline of Call Of Duty 4. The real owners of them are Gods.**

Pripyat, Ukraine. Top floor of the Polissya hotel.

McMillan was impressed with Lieutenant Price's "assassination" of Imran Zakhaev, no doubt about it. "Nice shot Leftenant, I think you blew his arm off, shock and blood loss'll take care of the rest."

Then the captain saw the impending danger. "Shit, there on to us, take out that helicopter, it'll by us some time." Price was only happy to oblige with his captain's order. One shot from the Barret 50 cal. Sniper rifle caused the front cockpit of the Hind to explode with blood.

"Great shot Leftenant, now let's move, they'll be searching for us." The two of them ran to a broken window on the other side of the top floor of the hotel. "It's time to move, follow my lead." McMillan and Price were just about to rappel down when another helicopter showed up and fired a missile at the hotel's roof. At the last second, the two soldiers jumped down and away from the explosion.

When they reached the ground, McMillan put his radio to good use. "Delta Two – Four, this is Alpha Six, we have been compromised, I repeat we have been compromised, we are making our way to Extraction Point Four."

The radio sprung to life and said. "Alpha six, this is Big Bird, you got 20 minutes, don't be late, we're bugging out fuel as it is. Out".

The captain and his accomplice found themselves almost completely surrounded by 100 troops, more of which were dropping in by the numerous amounts of transport helicopters. "Forget these guys, we're gonna get left behind." Together they took down about 3 "tangos" each.

Three German shepherds were running at them. Price shot two of them, but the third got close enough to knock him down. He struggled with it for a minute, then grabbed its head, and twisted it to one side. Dead. Bullets we're flying all around them. Then McMillan spotted a nearby war-torn apartment building. "We'll try to lose 'em in that apartment building". Price sprinted to the door and made it inside. McMillan was a little slower, but made it inside nonetheless. They went through the apartment building's bottom floor until they reached a closed door.

The next chpater will be here soon.


	2. The Difference

The What If Story Of Captain McMillan

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters/storyline of Call Of Duty 4. The real owners of them are Gods.**

Chapter 2: The Difference

McMillan took a deep breath and slowly opened the old door, aiming his sniper rifle through the crack. It made a creaking sound as it moved, which made his spine tingle. Just behind him he heard Price breathing semi-heavily. In front of him, he heard his enemies yelling to each other, not to mention yelling insults and death threats at them. At least he thought they were insults…. He wouldn't have known as they were speaking in a language he didn't understand, possibly Russian.

The two of them saw at least 5 "Russians" outside the strange chain linked windows. Luckily they weren't staring back. Just them McMillan had a thought. He whispered to Price. "Quick, plant a claymore in front of the door way" ordered the Scottish Captain. As soon as Price had set the claymore, one of the saw him, and started yelling and running to the rectangle arch that they all assumed, used to have a door in it.

Big mistake. The man's boot fell right in line with the sensor of the explosive device. The claymore, being created to detonate if its sensor picked up major movement in close proximity, exploded. Along with the man who couldn't have possibly contemplated that the end of his life was but a few seconds away.

The rest of the men rushed to the doorway, only to find themselves showered with bullets from a willing RPD. On the other side of the narrow street, 4 more un-friendlies burst out of the doorway. Bullets tore them down. McMillan and Price started to run, but then of course, an attack helicopter showed up. "ENEMY HELICOPTER, SNIPE THE BASTARD!" Yelled out McMillan.

Both men pulled out their M21 sniper rifles and shot at the helicopter's front cockpits. Price shot at the top rotor. After the third shot, the rotor's base exploded and the chopper began to make a slow but sure decent to the ground.

"Goodnight ya bastard" said McMillan, almost to himself, although Price may have heard him. They both started walking away until……

**Note: This is where my story differs from the actual plot; from now on the story is 100 my ideas; well there may be some very minor similarities.**

The helicopter was coming at them in an awkward fashion. It hit a building, fired three missiles, and hit the ground, still sliding at a reasonable speed. "Ah crap, run!" yelled McMillan. The helicopter slowed down as it scraped along the ground, gathering up soil as it went. The two men got to a safe distance, and the twisted pile of scrap metal slowed to a stop.

Wait till you see what happens next, will update soon. 


	3. Ambushed

The What If Story Of Captain McMillan

Chapter 3: Ambushed

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters/storyline of Call Of Duty 4. The real owners of them are Gods.**

"Shit, that was close." McMillan paused for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to "compose" himself. As calm as he usually sounded, he had to admit; that was the first time in his military career where he actually felt the one thing all soldiers feel at one stage or another. That feeling was fear for one's life……

Price just stood there, looking like he'd just been given a complementary slam to the gut with your average sledgehammer. "How the bloody 'ell did you…." But the sentence just didn't arrive. He thought he would've been on his own for sure, and for this to happen, well it was astonishing. He was actually starting to go over the situation over and over again in his mind, showing both what should've happened and what actually did. It never really occurred to him that they had two things that the enemy didn't. Intelligence and sheer dumb luck.

Together, they walked away from the once tall standing buildings, into what most people know now as the center of Chernobyl. But even in places such as Chernobyl, you must expect the unexpected. As far as anybody knows, trees just might have eyes…..

They continued down a pathway for about 100 metres, a pathway that was surrounded by building that had trees and shrubbery growing out of them. Suddenly, they came to a burning car. It was old, rusted and above all, burning in the middle of nowhere. The city had been abandoned for a few years now. Surely a car couldn't burn for a couple years. Arson was the obviously the only explanation, which meant some serious stuff was about to go down.

McMillan was calm and on edge at the same time. The only thing anyone could hear was the sound of crackling flames. Price was uneasy but tried to look like he was keeping his cool. Danger was near and he could sense it. He just hoped his Captain could too, or they'd both be goners. On instinct, he shifted all his weight to the left and fired a single shot from the M21 to a bush about 20 feet away from him. The bush yelled out in pain, and a single man in a Ghillie suit fell out of it. Dead.

Price felt rather good about killing that particular spy, until he realized the repercussions of his actions. At that moment, around 20 more men jumped out from behind trees and buildings cheering at the fact that their plan had worked. McMillan spotted two snipers in buildings parallel to each other. Both men froze, knowing they were caught. One wrong move and that was it. One man moved over to McMillan. The two of them looked each other dead in the eyes, it felt to McMillan that the temperature dropped several degrees for a few seconds.

The man said only one word. "Gotcha" He chuckled.


End file.
